stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 4)
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 4) was the series of Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges that took place during Season 4 of (the same Season the challenges started in). The literary challenges were a forum-based game where story topics for Star Trek Online gamers would be posted every two weeks and users would respond with entries based on those topics, using their Star Trek Online characters. ''Literary Challenge #1: Prized Possessions'' :Write about something that is close to the heart of your captain. Maybe it was an item you were given by a member of your House when you got your first command. Maybe it was a trinket you found in the ruins of a raided town. Maybe it is a framed document from your medical studies. Or that one weapon you took off a defeated enemy? Entries *"Acquisitioned" by Hawku ''Literary Challenge #2: Taking Command'' :In your time you have taken command of a number of ships and on many of them you walked in with a staff of senior officers to boot! How did you address your new crew? How did you handle officers who disliked you not promoting 'one of their own'? What frictions and what fun moments did you have when doing so? ''Literary Challenge #3: My Haven'' :Which area of your ship is where you feel most at home, most in your element or simply withdraw into to boost your mood? In the laboratory of your science vessel, breeding a delicate fungus? In the torpedo bay of your ''Raptor, having a lone plate of blood pie? How do you get some private time if you really need it?'' ''Literary Challenge #4: Passing Grades'' :Remember that one test in exobiology you fretted over so bad you couldn't keep food down? The time your Drill Officer told you to kill that wild Targ with your bare hands if you were stupid enough to lose your weapon? Tell us about your captains hardest challenge before they passed their academy years and were allowed to wear the uniform of the fleet! ''Literary Challenge #5: Shards of the Mirror'' :Write about your character's Mirror Universe Doppelgänger! To help us see the right mental image of your setting, please mention before you start your story on where in time your Mirror is showing: ::*TOS Mirror ::*DS9 Mirror ::*ENT Mirror :For all intents and purposes, we'll assume that TNG and VOY times as well as the "Right Now" we have are akin to the DS9 Mirror. The Terran Empire has been shattered and the greedy Terrans run a guerilla war to rebuild the empire; while the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance is hunting down the escaped slaves! ''Literary Challenge #6: Not THAT guy... :''Write about your Captain having to interact with another character (or even NPC) they really cannot stand for a number of reasons. Remember when that one officer was transferred to your ship? He's been a pain in the neck since they stepped off that transporter platform. Or that new Fleet General? Who does she think she is; just because Mommy came from a great house! And do NOT get my started on that new diplomat you were send to chauffeur around the quadrant... ''Literary Challenge #7 : The Best and Brightest'' :As you return back home from your last exhausting space commission; you are being hailed by the Academy. The High Command has selected a group of Cadets to get hands-on experience on board your fine ship. =External links= *Literary Challenge: Index on the Star Trek Online forums Category:Star Trek Online